


Ravissant

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Private Opinion!Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: What was there different from him and other boys his age?Living a life between Regius Double Corona and Cheval Blanc 1947 Saint-Emilion, luxury that Ash had never asked for.All paid with the price he never wanted to pay.His freedom.





	Ravissant

**Author's Note:**

> Some Dino/Ash I've been struggling with for months.   
> I really wanted to explore some of Ash's thoughts during this nightmarish sureal time he probably spent at Dino's place.  
> Dino is gross y'all. This gon' be graphic. You have been warned.   
> This ain't about consent or romantic love.

Where there was spring for others, bare feet running through the first few strands of fresh gras and wet shirts in an early spring storm, hastily making their way to take cover, there was cigarettes and finest wine for Ash.  
That scent of Regius Double Corona seeping into every fibre of his clothes as hungry eyes – _like feral beasts_ – reviewed him like a hunting trophy.  
There'd be hands on every curve of his body, feeling him up. Pushing. Dragging. Squeezing him.  
As if to try and see how easy it was to leave a bruise.  
He remembered the lilac growing in the garden as he was pushed against the heavy table top of the desk in the private office. His eyes lingering on the plants from the corner of his eyes as his body was rocked back and forth by strong thrusts.  
Thick, calloused hands running over his chest, hidden by that loosely fitting cotton shirt Ash preferred to wear once the weather was getting warmer. While hands would grasp at him, the feeling of being breached from the inside tormenting his body, there was one thing on his mind.

  
  


_ I'll kill him one day. _

  
  


Where there was summer for others, resting in the shades of tall trees and swimming in the sea, the smell of barbeque in the air, there was political discussions and hours of education for Ash. Sweat-dowsed bodies pressing against each other, his frame so small compared to the other. Clawing that sweaty back in the summer heat, protected from the sun under the roof of that white gazebo among the freshest green one could imagine. Surrounded by flowers he'd hear him grunt into his ear. His body rocking up and down, head swaying from one side to the other as he could feel that seering disgust grow inside his stomach.  
Each thrust, each inch of that man forced deeper inside of him made his body tense up and contort.  
He wouldn't.  
He was taught better.  
The one who had taught him all these rules that he’d call ‘’bedroom etiquette’’ was the back of Dino's heavily jeweled hand, harsh and rough against his cheek every time he'd make a mistake or would cause a scene.  
He knew better now, that stinging sensation lingering in his memory forever.  
And as he could hear Dino grunt into his ear, huffing and puffing, sounding as if he was just about to collapse as he came inside, there was only one thing on Ash's mind.

  
  


_ I'll kill him one day. _

  
  


When kids his age would secretly play in heaps of yellow-brown golden leafs and throw chestnuts at bypassing cars, Ash would ride Dino's cock in front of the lit fireplace on a rainy day. A golden collar around his throat, the connected chain pulling his head back with each thrust as the tag that sat in the front chimed with each movement.

'Aslan'

Gasps and involuntary moans escaping his lips as he dug his nails in those hairy, meaty thighs he was sitting on.  
He was lucky that day, not having to face Dino for once.  
Not having to observe every furrow of his brow, each wrinkle on his old forehead as the man struggled to hold back.  
That mauve bathrobe undone, revealing a fat stomach filled with expensive wine and the finest cuisine.

  
  


_ I'll kill him one day. _

  
  


When kids would play in the first fresh snow outside, warming up over steaming cups of hot chocolate after hours spent in this white wonderland, Ash would watch it piling up on top of that seemingly huge wall that 'protected' him from the rest of the world. Hungry jade eyes longing to see more. A mind full of slowly dying imaginations craving to get up and leave. Running out of the mansion as he was – clad in nothing but that oversized button-up. Freezing snow burning on his bare feet, his breath visible in the cool air as there'd be feathers sprouting from his hands. Arms turning into wings that would carry him somewhere else.  
Safe and warm.  
Alas, it's just another one of his dying, child-like fantasies.  
He'd be here forever.

_ 'Dino's little secret'. _

And as tired eyes focused back on his book, lazily flipping the page as he skimmed through words his mind wouldn't pick up, there was only one thing he was really thinking about.

  
  


_ I'll kill him one day. _

  
  
  


When Ash turned 14, he'd be out of that place, finding some friends pretending to be eternally clean.

Hiding those dirty handprints on his body behind jade-green eyes of adolescent innocence and a bottle of pepsi in his hand.

That's what boys his age would drink, right? No wine, no champagne, not blood nor piss.

No hint of that drama, no sign of the pain. Far away from grappling hands and hungry eyes.

Dino would trust him after having found more potential inside of Ash than just the talent of a young, cock-sucking whore.

 

There was this other boy – Alex – some really rad guy.

The first one he'd get along with, followed by many more.

And as life seemed normal by daylight, none of his friends knew what was going on behind closed doors.

None of them knew that his answer of 'Pretty normal, I guess?', with his trademark grin and a head tilt to the right, when asked about his first kiss was nothing but a blatant lie.

How could he tell them that it was at the mere age of ten with someone five times his age and how it had tasted of cigars and Liber Pater as that slimy, old tongue forced its way down his throat?

Ash was sure some of them had picked up a hint already. Some of them probably knew that the man who would pick him up randomly wasn't some relative to get him back home. And while he showered above the rooftops of New York there was only one thing on his mind.

 

_ They know. _

_ They know. _

_ They know. _

  
  


It was the calling of his name, coming from the room next door that ripped him out of his thoughts.

 

''Ash.''

 

He focused back on reality, eyes gazing through that window that would connect shower and bedroom. He could see Dino clear as day, a glass of wine in his hand as he watched him shower in delight.

 

''I think you dropped something behind you, go pick it up.''

 

There wasn't anything on the floor but Ash knew it wasn't just a hint, it was a command.

He turned, bending over for the man to see. Each moved packed with grace just how he was taught to do it.

Taught to kill. Taught to perform.

He knew Dino would take a sip from his glass as he enjoyed the view, sinking deeper into the comfort of soft hotel pillows.

Of course that man had rented one of the most expensive rooms for his disgusting little games.

Despite all the disgust and hatred between each other, they managed to communicate without talking.

Ash's preferred way of doing things.

A simple gaze of the man was enough to tell him what he wanted to see, what he'd expect him to do.

He was never wrong.

 

The boy was no person for early hours, much to Dino's despise, so he had sent him showering to properly wake up for his morning duty.

Wet feet were met with slick tops of marbled floor, a towel ruffling through hair to dry it off a little. Putting on clothes now wasn't mandatory, they would only get in the way.

Stark naked, creamy pale skin sprung through the contrast of dark walls behind him as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He could see Dino's eyes beaming with pride as he inspected every inch of his toy's body.

 

'' _Ravissant!_ '' he muttered under his breath as he reached his hand out towards Ash.

 

A clear sign, no words needed.

 

_ ''Come.'' _

 

Steps, light as a feather despite his heart wavering in heavy weights, Ash followed the command, climbing onto the bed elegantly.

Don't think. Perform.

 

His cheek was met with Dino's sweaty, warm hand, brushing over that soft skin of his. It drove a shudder down his spine, goosebumps over his entire body.

He climbed on top of that giant lap, slender arms wrapped around that mountain of a man. Both of Dino's hands wandered to squeeze and hold his bottom, pulling Ash's small frame closer to his own.

Ash took one last breath before pulling Dino into a deep kiss, one that would've made other boys his age throw up. One last deep breath because he knew he'd be dealing with the man's needs for the next hour or two.

 

There was nearly no foreplay except having to suck Dino's dick to get it going before he'd drop himself onto it as a slow start.

Taking the man in inch by inch while maintaining eye contact.

He knew Dino loved his eyes, he was almost obsessed with them. One time he had gotten an overly expensive ring that would match Ash's eyes solely so he had a reminder of the boy with him any time.

It was true, Ash had never really witnessed Dino taking it off except for when they were showering together.

 

Fully-seated on that cock, Ash took some of Dino's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them the way the man liked it.

He could taste the expensive red wine and a fine selection of cheese. Cheval Blanc 1947 Saint-Emilion – two of those bottles were gifted to Dino at one of his banquets. White Stilton Gold – british cheese from one of Dino's equally british best friends.

A gaze to the side told him he was right.

Ash focused back on sucking, feeling calloused fingers against his velvet tongue while maintaining a steady rhythm in which he moved his hips.

Dino seemed almost bored as he watched him work – they couldn't have none of that.

 

Not long after Dino had climaxed for the first time, Ash found his body pressed into that heavenly soft mattress. However, he was too busy clawing into the sheets to fully appreciate this softness against his back.

As much as Ash wanted to close his ears and drift into another space, he kept on listening to the man's praising. One never knew when he would slip important information.

 

''A wild lynx becomes a soft kitten under my touch, huh? You're enjoying this as much as I do, aren't you?''

 

His words stirred something inside Ash, the need to spew unbearably big.

Ash knew talking back was out of option, it would only gain him yet another beating. Maybe even worse.

He didn't need another dinner party to attend this month so he kept silent, swallowed his words down to be left with the sickening aftertaste of bitter cum.

The thought alone made him gag.

 

It was their third time switching position when Ash found his face pressed into the pillows, muffling faked moans as he endured the sensation of skin slapping against skin.

His bottom had turned a lovely shade of red, the exact shade Dino preferred to see on him.

Warm and stinging from the random slaps he would receive while being rawed without mercy.    
He already knew what was going to come once the old man was done.

He'd be given little to no break at all, having to catch his breath and retaining his composure as he was made to stand in front of the bed.

Legs spread, hands folded behind his back as Dino would watch and observe his own cum dripping out of Ash's hole.

It was one of Dino's favorite things to watch as he'd sip some more of that expensive wine, another piece of cheese stuffed into his mouth.

All Ash could do was stand right there, facing the ugly art nouveau wall as his mind raged on, anger hidden behind tired eyes and heavy breaths.

  
  


_ He'd kill him one day. _

 


End file.
